LA DE LA MALA SUERTE
by Yoselin Walker
Summary: Allen-kun me amas?


LA DE LA MALA SUERTE

- Allen-kun -dice Lenalee- vamos a la oficna de mi hermano nos tiene una mision

- hai vamos- le sonrie y le toma de la mano suavemente

Lenalee solo se sonroja y asiente.

**Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión  
Cegando por completo mi razón **

toc toc toc

- adelante

- nii-san ya estamos aqui- entra Lenalee con una sonrisa en la cara junto con Allen

- bueno, la misi - se para en seco cuando se da cuanta de que Allen y Lenalee esta agarrados de la mano y se para de su asiento y- TU MALDITO PULPOO SUELTA A MI HERMANAA!- grita

Lenalee y Allen se sueltan las maños y tapan sus oidos con una pequeña sonrisa

- asi esta mejor- vuelve a sentarse en su asiento y se pone serio- como iba diciendo la mision trata que en Rumania otra vez esta que ocurre y suceso estraño

- y que es ese suceso estraño nii-san- pregunta Lenalee

- dicen la gente que en una casa hay un bestia y los niños estan desaparecien, asi que vayan preparandoce que al medio dia selen esta bien?

- hai- dicen los dos jovenes al mismo tiempo, y salen de la oficina del supervisor

- Allen-kun- dice Lenalee cuando ye estan enfrente de su habitacion

- si Lenalee- volteandose a verla de frente

- te he notado muy diferente estos dias...es..tas bien?- pregunta un poco dudosa

Allen la suelta y aprieta la sus manos- no me pasa nada- le dice con un tono frio y distante- no preguntes tonterias...te veo el la puerta al medio dia- y se va, Lenalee lo ve irse y despues de unos minutos entra a su habitacion

**Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior  
Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor  
Probé de la manzana por amor **

**12:00 am**

- listos exorcistas-sama?- pregunta Toma

- listos- responden los dos en al mismo tiempo, y los tres se encaminan hacia Rumania...

EN EL TREN

Estan Lenalee y Allen frente a frente sentados, Allen mira pensativo la ventana y Lenalee juega con sus dedos nerviosa como queriendo preguntar algo

- esta enojado conmigo Allen-kun- pregunta Lenalee

- no - dice Allen y mira la ventana

- perdon yo no queria que te sintiras mal solo que estos dias has estado raro y con eso del dec..-pero antes que termine

- ya basta callate- le corta Allen- sabes...eres molesta- termina de decir y sale del compartimiento del tren

Lenalee solo baja la cabeza ante aquel acto- soy una molestia- dice en voz baja...sus ojos se la humedecen

_" Lenalee te amo"_

- acaso ya no me amas Allen-kun

**Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide **

**No ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad **

**Quiero que el amor al fin conteste  
¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?**

**- **argg que tonto como le pude decir eso- decia Allen que estaba sentado afuera del compartimiento- tengo que disculparme sii eso- dice y se levanta de donde estaba sentado y abre la puerta del compartimiento y se encuentra con una Lenalee sollozando- Lenalee

- Alllen-kun- susurra esta cuando se da cuanta de la presencia del peliblanco.

- Lenalee gomen yo no queria decirte esas palabras solo- llegando hasta ella y sentandose a su lado- tu sabes esta situacion es complicada

- lo se solo que no confias en mi- dice mirandolo

- no es eso si confio en ti- camina hasta llegars a ella y se sienta asu lado y le agara la mano

- mentiroso!- dice apartando su mano

- Lenalee teamo- dice agarrandola de la barbilla y haciendo que lo mire

- tu te has apartado de mi, desde que te enteraste lo del catorceavo- dice Lenalee

- Lenalee yo no quiero hacerte daño - dice mirandola con tristeza

- pero lo haces apartandote de mi - le dice con tristeza

- hay algo ke te quiero decir...esto ya no funciona dejemolo hasta aki nomas- dice Lenalee poniendose seria

- eso es lo que quieres?- pregunta dudoso Allen pero sabe muy en el fondo que eslo mejor el pronto se convirtira en el cartoceavo y no quiere hacerle daño

- si eso es lo mejor- dice mirandolo

- esta bien- la mira y se va acercando poco a poca a ella sintiendo su repiracion mesclandose con la de el rosa sus labios con los de el pero Lenalee lo aparta de su lado

- vete- dice

- ire a ver a Toma para ver a que hora llegamos- dice saliendo de conpartimiento

Lenalee ve que se va y voltea a mirar por la ventana y- eso es lo mejor- dice dejando rodar una pequeña lagrima por su mejilla.

**No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto  
Siempre y cuando sea honesto  
Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto  
No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio  
No soy la dueña de tu corazón  
Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no**

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide  
Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
Quiero que el amor por fin conteste  
¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

listo como me quedo bien o mal?

esmi primer fic si que

debo mejorar?

...


End file.
